Project Summary/Abstract The goal of this innovative program ?Research Education in Cardiovascular (CV) Conditions (RECV)? is to develop, implement, and evaluate a short-term program that offers a broad knowledge base on CV risk factors, health disparities, and innovative research methods and analyses (e.g., advanced statistical methods, genomics); and provide cutting edge research and scholarship experiences in team science and individualized mentoring. We will recruit and enroll underrepresented minority undergraduate and graduate students who are interested in research education in the prevention and management of CVD. The proposed RECV is a 10- week summer research intensive program that leverages the resources and expertise of NYU Meyers as well as those across NYU (including the School of Medicine (e.g., AHA Soter Center for Women's Cardiovascular Research); Department of Population Health (e.g., NYU PRIDE); College of Dentistry; College of Global Public Health; and the Silver School of Social Work) to provide interdisciplinary and team science training and research opportunities, thereby contributing to an increased number of promising diverse interdisciplinary scientists committed to future biomedical, behavioral and clinical CV research. Specific aim 1 is to develop, implement and sustain a 10-week interdisciplinary RECV program that provides individual mentorship and group-based education along with applied learning experiences. Together with interdisciplinary NYU faculty experts in CVD, we will develop and implement the RECV curriculum and applied/hands-on research experiences. Further, we will establish an Advisory Committee to provide oversight and recommendations for the program, particularly on evaluation and sustainability. Specific aim 2 is to recruit, enroll, and retain an interdisciplinary cohort of 10 underrepresented minority undergraduate (n=6) and graduate (n=4) students annually into the RECV program. We will recruit students from underrepresented populations from NYU, New York City, and outside the region using multi-faceted strategies. Specific aim 3 is to evaluate the success of the RECV program. To accomplish this aim we will evaluate student and faculty mentor satisfaction and program goal attainment, establish a RECV Research Meeting for presentations of student-faculty research products, track student progress in the program, evaluate students' future plans for educational and career development upon RECV completion and yearly for the duration of the award, and establish a network of RECV program alumni and research mentors to support trainee career trajectories that prepare them to pursue future competitive fellowships and other CVD research training. The expected outcome is a sustainable RECV program that supports interdisciplinary training of a diverse cohort of future scientists who will become pioneers in CV health-related research engaged in team science. Our RECV supports the NHLBI strategic plan to enhance the diversity of the biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research workforce.